


Super Soldier Sub

by AlphaOmegaElaine



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Beads, Anal Fisting, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Chastity Device, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Bondage, Cock Cages, Cock Rings, Deepthroating, Dildos, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Enhanced Bucky Barnes, Gags, Gentle Dom Tony Stark, Howard Stark Lives, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt/Comfort, Knifeplay, M/M, Maria Stark Lives, No Aftercare, Non-Consensual Bondage, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Painful Sex, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Tony Stark, Rape/Non-con Elements, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Sounding, Spitroasting, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Sub Steve Rogers, Subdrop, Subspace, Super Soldier Serum, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Top Bucky Barnes, howard stark is a good parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaOmegaElaine/pseuds/AlphaOmegaElaine
Summary: One thing seems to never change. Those in charge don't really know what to do with a supersoldier Sub. Thankfully, our favorite supersoldier has his best friend by his side to care for him when he needs it most until he meets his soulmate.*I do not own these characters. I just like to invite them over to play*
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 49
Kudos: 221
Collections: Adorable soulmate stories (primary Tony/Steve)





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We first find our boys right after Captain America returns to camp with the 107th.

"Rogers. My office. Now!" Phillips ordered as the men of the 107th made their way towards the medical area. They would be thoroughly occupied for a while as they looked over all the men Rogers brought back from Azzano. 

"Sir?" Steve came to parade rest, hands resting in the small of his back and feet shoulder-width apart, in front of Phillips' desk. "You wanted to see me?"

"Rogers, you went against my orders, commandeered a plane, jumped into a hot zone, and attacked a heavily fortified enemy base. You put a civilian in danger and jeopardized the well being of America's most expensive science experiment with your stunt. Therefore, I have arranged for our strongest Dom on base to see to your punishment."

Steve began to protest but was silenced with Phillips' raised hand.

"Not only will he see to your punishment, but he will ensure your hormone levels are evened out by dropping you."

"Sir, I'm fine. I'm leveled out. I don't need to go down." Steve finally managed to get a word in. Besides, he didn't _want_ to go down for someone he didn't know, didn't trust. It was not only unpleasant but harmful to the sub as well. "Please, Sir!"

"Send in Henderson!" Phillips called to his secretary, ignoring the pleas from the supersoldier standing before him.

Moments later Henderson strode into the room. Steve could tell without looking that Henderson was muscular, commanded attention, and wouldn't accept anything but complete submission. _I'm screwed._

Henderson allowed his gaze to linger on the Sub in the room. When Phillips told him he would become Captain America's Dom, he'd been elated. He finally had a chance to force the strongest Sub to submit. Something which would bring him immense pleasure in bragging about.

"Henderson, meet Steve Rogers. I need you to punish him for disobeying orders and being reckless. Also, make sure he goes down for a while. I can't have an unstable supersoldier Sub walking around my base."

"It would be my pleasure!" Henderson grinned from ear to ear.

"Everything you should need has already been delivered to your private quarters. If you find you are lacking anything, prepare me a list and I will acquire whatever you need."

"Yes, Sir."

"Very well, I have work to do, so get out." Phillips waved towards the door, already shifting focus to his mountain of paperwork now that the 107th is back. However, he couldn't help the grin when he thought about hearing Henderson's report upon finishing with Rogers.

* * *

Henderson stopped Steve with a tight grip to the back of his neck the moment they left Phillips' office. "You will follow six steps behind me. Keep your gaze on the ground. Don't talk to anyone. The moment we are in my quarters you will strip and kneel. Any deviation from these orders will result in swift and severe punishment. Am I understood?"

Steve glared at the man, allowing all his anger and frustration in the situation to be clear, even if only for a moment.

"This is your one and only warning to behave yourself," Henderson growled, tightening his grip.

"Yes, Sir," Steve growled before lowering his gaze to the floor. He didn't know what kind of punishment Henderson was considering, but Steve couldn't risk it being public in any way. Whatever was going to be done to him, he needed to keep it behind closed doors.

Henderson led the way, Steve remaining the required number of steps behind him. As they passed through the center of the base, Steve heard Peggy call out to him. Thankfully, though, they reached Henderson's quarters before she could make her way through the crowd to talk to him. He knew she would have questions later and wasn't looking forward to the discussion.

As they passed through the door, Steve drew in a deep breath to center himself. As the lock clicked behind him, Steve began to remove his uniform, folding and placing it neatly on a nearby chair. Once he stood completely naked, Steve swallowed hard and lowered to his knees.

"I'm going to have so much fun with you." Henderson declared as he enjoyed taking in every inch of gloriously naked supersoldier. "Let's get started, shall we."

As time progressed, Steve found himself grateful Henderson's quarters were on the very edge of the camp, and that Henderson chose to gag him for the duration of their time together. Otherwise, the whole camp would have heard his screams.

* * *

Bucky ducked into Steve's private tent, glad for the chance to speak with his best friend. He, and the rest of the 107th, were required to be cleared by medical, and by the time they were done, Steve was nowhere to be found. He finally spotted Steve ducking into a tent a few minutes ago. "Hey, Stevie. Where'd you disappear to? The guys wanted ..."

His heart dropped as Bucky spotted Steve, curled up under a thin blanket on his too-small bed. Steve's body trembled and Bucky heard him breathing erratically. Rushing to the bed, he dropped to a knee.

"Steve, hey, can you look at me?" Bucky gently lay a hand on Steve's shoulder, still amazed at how the serum changed Steve.

Sniffling, Steve lowered the blanket enough to peek at Bucky over the top.

Bucky sucked in a breath. Steve's eyes were dilated to the point they were black, he was covered in sweat, trembling, but most of all, Steve was crying. "What the hell did they do to you?"

Steve met Bucky's gaze, recognizing his best friend despite the haze he found himself in. He trembled as Henderson's words echoed through his mind. "M bad." He whispered in response to Bucky's question.

"What?" Bucky's brows furrowed in confusion.

"Bad. Disobedient. Reckless."

Bucky sucked in a quick breath. "They dropped you, didn't they. Those fucking bastards. Dropped you and didn't bring you back up."

"Needed to save you. Couldn't lose you." Steve muttered, tear-filled eyes fixed on Bucky.

"You did, Buddy. You saved me and hundreds of others." Bucky carded his fingers through Steve's hair. When Steve melted into his touch, Bucky wanted to cry. "I'm going to take care of you, Stevie. You did good, real good. And now I'm going to take care of you until you're safe again. Okay?"

Steve pressed his head into Bucky's hand and his eyes closed at Bucky's soothing words.

Bucky looked around Steve's sparse tent. The dwelling held a single bed, a desk and chair, and a small trunk. He would need to get some supplies but didn't think he could leave Steve. But first, he needed to assess the damage. "Steve, I need to see."

Steve blinked his eyes open at the soft command. With more effort than it should have taken, he released his death-grip on the blanket, burying his face into the thin pillow and trying to suppress a groan of pain.

With gentle hands, Bucky looked Steve over. Anger boiled inside him at what he found. "I'm gonna kill them."

"Sarge? Captain Rogers?"

Bucky's head snapped to the door of the tent as Gabe's voice reached him. "Who all is there?"

"It's me, Gabe. I've got Dum Dum, Falsworth, Morita, and Dernier with me. We wanted to take you guys out to celebrate."

"Get your ass in here and shut the flap. Have everyone else stand guard outside. No one comes near here." Bucky ordered, his gaze shifting back to Steve who whimpered below him.

"Hey, Sarge, what's going on?" Gabe's gaze landed on the huddling form on the bed. "What the hell?"

"Someone dropped him hard and sent him back here. He's in subdrop and I need to bring him out of it."

"What can we do?"

"Need supplies, but I can't leave him."

"Leave it to us. We'll gather what you need and stand guard. Take all the time you need." With that Gabe left the tent.

Bucky heard Gabe's soft whispers to the rest of the guys outside, trusting the gentle Dom to get what was needed to care for Steve. While he waited for supplies, Bucky settled into Steve's bed, gently shifting him until Steve lay in his lap. Carding his fingers through Steve's hair, massaging as he went, Steve curled into him.

Gabe returned twenty minutes later with Morita in tow. They brought a bucket of warm water, a large clean bowl, several clean rags and towels, a large tray of food, several canteens of water, and more warm blankets.

"Need anything else, we'll be right outside." Gabe offered Bucky a small smile before leaving, ensuring the tent flaps were securely closed behind him.

"Thanks."

Bucky peered down at Steve, his heart breaking for what the other man had to endure. In the time they wanted, Steve had fallen into a light sleep, but now Bucky needed to get him cleaned up, fed, and water into him. Only then would Steve truly be able to rest.

"Steve, I need to clean you up." Bucky shifted Steve so he lay on his side, then climbed over him and knelt on the floor. Dipping a rag in the warm water, Bucky began to clean the blood and cum off of Steve's front. Although the lacerations were relatively shallow, there were a lot of them. As he worked, Bucky noted many of them were already healing and he couldn't help but wonder what all was affected when Steve went through the procedure.

Bucky's heart dropped more the longer he worked. There was evidence of more than just knife play, but what really angered him was when he went to clean Steve's back and noted someone seemed to have fucked Steve with no preparation or lube. Steve's hole was torn and bloody, cum and blood still dripping out of him.

"Oh, Stevie. I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you from this." Bucky whispered, trying to keep his tears at bay when Steve moaned in pain at every touch to his sensitive skin.

Once Steve was cleaned up, Bucky wrapped him in two blankets and settled him on the bed. It took quite a bit of time, and even more encouraging, to get Steve to eat or drink anything. Finally, Bucky settled in behind Steve, wrapped his arms around him, and pulled him close.

As Steve drifted off again, this time into a deep sleep, Bucky whispered into his ear. "It's going to be alright, Steve. You're going to be okay. I've got you."

Hours later, as Steve snuggled into him, deeply asleep, Bucky vowed he would never let anything like this happen to his best friend again. _If only you had a soulmate to claim you. Then you could be free, and safe._

Unfortunately, he wasn't able to keep hs promises and ended up caring for Steve several times over, each time they returned from the field. The only relief came when the two men followed Schmidt onto his plane, crashing it into the icy waters before it could destroy New York. 


	2. Chapter 2

Maneuvering his way through the city, Tony reported in. "Good to go on this end. The rest is up to you."

"You disconnected the transmission lines?" Pepper confirmed. "We're off the grid?"

"Stark Tower is about to become a beacon of self-sustaining clean energy."

"Well, assuming the arc reactor takes over and it actually works."

"I assume. Light her up."

"How does it look?"

Tony couldn't help the grin as the lights began to come on from the bottom up. Ending with his name on the side. "Like Christmas, but with more me."

"We've got o go wider on the public awareness campaign. You need to do some press. I'm in DC tomorrow, I'm working on the zoning for the next three buildings."

"Pepper, you're killing me. The moment, remember?" Tony flew up the side of the tower to the landing pad. "Enjoy the moment."

"Sir, Agent Coulson of SHIELD is on the line," JARVIS reported as the armor began to be stripped off TOny.

"I'm not in." The last thing Tony wanted to deal with on a night where he should be celebrating, is the agency ruining things. "I'm actually out."

"Sir, I'm afraid he's insisting."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Grow a spine, Jarvis."

"Levels are holding steady, I think." Pepper bit her lip as she watched the information on the holo screen. She was always happy to help Tony when he needed it, but this really was out of her depth.

"Of course they are. I was directly involved." Tony smirked.

Laughing, Pepper turned from the screen to pour the champagne she put on ice earlier. Passing a glass to Tony, she sat on the couch facing Tony. "So, any plans for tonight?"

"I thought about getting someone from Sub Search, but I just don't feel like dealing with it tonight," Tony admitted. He wanted a nice, simple evening at home. Although doing a scene with a sub could be relaxing, he didn't really want to deal with all the negotiations that came with it tonight. Plus, he was feeling fine.

Pepper noted Tony rubbing at the pulse point on his left wrist, where the grey circle which made up the beginnings of his soulmark rested. He'd been rubbing at it lately. The small shape had been there as long as Pepper had known Tony, but neither spoke of it. Her employer, and friend, had spent years hoping it would develop into the bright colors and crisp shape which usually made up a soulmark, but it had yet to change. He was losing hope at ever finding his soulmate which was the reason he always wore long sleeves or a wide watch when in public. He didn't want the world to know he was a man with a soulmark and no soulmate.

A chime sounded before JARVIS informed them, "Sir, the telephone. I"m afraid my protocols are being overridden."

Coulson's voice came over the phone, "Mr. Stark, we need to talk."

Sighing, watching his quiet evening go out the window, he picked up his phone, "You have reached the life model decoy of Tony Stark."

Pepper couldn't hold in her laugh at Tony's antics.

"This is urgent," Coulson explained. 

"Then leave it urgently," Tony instructed as the doors to his private elevator opened to reveal Coulson had already made his way into the tower.

"Security breach!" Tony pointed at Coulson with a glare.

Sliding his phone back into his pocket, Coulson proceeded into the elevator.

"Mr. Stark."

"Phil! Come in." Pepper greeted him with a smile and stood.

"I can't stay, and neither can you, Tony. We need to leave as soon as possible. A quinjet is already inbound."

"What? Why?" Tony's brows furrowed at the serious expression on Coulson's face.

"We found the Valkyrie."

Tony's eyes rounded and he would have dropped his glass had Pepper not reacted swiftly and snagged it from his hand.

"Where?"

"I'll brief you on the way."

Nodding, Tony turned to Pepper. "I gotta ..."

"I know. I'll take care of things until you get back. Let me know if you need anything."

"Thanks, Pep."

A jet settled on the landing pad outside and Coulson led the way through the penthouse with Tony on his heels.

"Our search party found the wing of the plane sticking out of the ice in the Arctic. They're working on a way in now."

"They're not to set foot inside that plane until we get there." Tony ordered.

"I've already informed them they won't get a paycheck if they do. They know we're on our way. We'll be there in a couple of hours." Coulson gestured for Tony to go ahead up the lowered ramp into the jet.

"Romanov, Barton, good to see you again." Tony greeted the two SHIELD agents as he came to stand between the pilot and co-pilot seats, placing a hand on the back of each. "Let's go see what they've found, shall we?"

* * *

Two and a half hours later, Tony sat in a truck with Coulson, Romanov, Barton, and Dr. Banner.

"So, do you think they've finally found Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes?" Banner wondered, looking from Tony to Coulson.

Spotting a man with a red light on a pole ahead, Tony felt anxious. "Only one way to find out."

"Can you imagine what the world is going to say when they find the Dom who essentially put an end to World War Two?" Their driver commented. "I mean, I know I've looked up to the man since I was a kid. Always wanted to be as strong as him. Books say he's the highest Dom on the charts, in the history of ... like ... ever!"

"Get a life, kid." Tony threw open his door and jumped down to the snow-covered ice, pulling his thick coat tighter around him.

"You the guys from Washington?" The man with the light asked.

"You get many other visitors out her?" Coulson asked. He heard Tony's and Clint's laughter behind him despite the wind.

"How long you been on-site?" Coulson asked, falling into step beside the man.

"Since this morning. A Russian oil team called it in about eighteen hours ago."

"How come nobody spotted it before?" Clint asked.

"It's really not that surprising. The landscape is changing all the time. You know, we don't really have the equipment for a job like this."

"How long until we can start craning it out?" Coulson inquired as the approached what appeared to be a hill in the ice.

"I don't think you quite understand. You guys are gonna need one hell of a crane."

When Tony looked up, his brows rose in surprise. Before them was a huge piece of metal sticking out of the ice and a man was walking on top of it. Moving past that, he noted more of the red lights making an outline on the ice. He was baffled at just how large this place apparently was.

They all fall in step with one another as they were led to where a team was finishing drilling a hole in the ice.

"You can go down here. Be careful. Reports said there were explosives on board and we don't know how stable they'll be."

"That's what we've got him for." Coulson pointed over his shoulder at Tony.

"What if they're in there?" Natasha met Clint's gaze.

"That's what Bruce is here for. Positive ID and all that." Clint commented.

Bruce shrugged. "Still don't really get why I had to come with you all. It's not like we can't ID bodies back at base."

"Let's just see what we find, shall we?" Tony clipped onto the line which would lower them into the belly of the beast.

Once all five of them were on the ground, Coulson reported that they were in to those topside. Flipping on the high-powered flashlight, the deploying the small drone be brought so JARVIS could scan the structure, Tony began to look around.

"This thing is a lot bigger than I expected," Natasha commented.

They slowly made their way through the structure into what appeared to be the main deck. The huge bank of windows in front of them showing nothing but the darkness of the ice.

Cautiously making his way forward to what had to be the main controls, Tony spotted something in the ice at the bottom of the single seat. "Ah, guys!"

"Find something?" Coulson approached, looking down at Tony's feet.

"No way!" Clint's eyes widened as he spotted the familiar red, white, and blue shield Captain America used. "Think they're still in here?"

Natasha looked to the group. "Bruce, over here."

"What do you have?" Bruce approached, quickly spotting the ice-covered bodies on the ground.

"They're both over here," Natasha informed the group.

Curious, Tony walked over and stood at Coulson's side.

Bruce knelt to look over what he could see of the two men. Sergeant Barnes was laying on the ground and Captain Rogers was draped over his right side. Barnes' left side was buried under the ice so they could only see the right side of his face. It appeared as though Rogers was protecting Barnes as much as possible. "Tony, can you have Jarvis scan them? I just want to make sure nothing is going to blow up when we try and move them."

"On it." Tony taped out a couple of commands on his watch and the drone appeared from the depths of the plane. "Also, Jarvis says the explosives are not a threat. They'll need to be removed and disposed of, but they won't accidentally explode on us."

Jarvis' voice comes over the outboard speakers on the drone. "Sir, I have positively identified Captain Steve Rogers and Sergeant James Barnes. There are faint signs of life. According to my scans, Sergeant Barnes sustained severe injuries to his left side."

"They're alive?" Clint's brows shot up in surprise.

"Well, at least one of them is. Must be the ice." Bruce knelt beside them and scrutinized the ice around them. "We need to get them out of here and warmed up."

"They were probably sharing body heat and got frozen together. I'll have support get down here to give us a hand." Natasha carefully made her way across the ice-covered floor of the plane to where the ropes they used to get inside still hung.

They spent the next hour carefully extracting Rogers and Barnes from the ice. When they finally freed the men, Tony gasped at the sight of Barnes' left side. Most of his left arm was missing.

"Looks like something ripped the whole limb off," Bruce muttered as he helped strap the two men to the gurney to get them topside. "If he's still alive, we're probably going to have to amputate what's left of the arm."

"We can worry about that once we get back. We need to load up and get out of here. Can we start warming them on the jet?" Coulson asked as he followed the crew carrying the stretcher.

"Yeah, get some of this ice melting anyway." Bruce agreed.

"I'll alert Stark Tower's medical bay we are on the way. They'll have a private wing and I'll have Happy bring in extra security." Tony's gaze stayed on Roger's frozen form. He felt drawn to the other man for some reason.

Coulson paused to peer at Tony. "SHIELD medical can take them."

"But I've got Cho. She can help with Barnes' arm." Tony didn't mention that he didn't trust SHIELD with the men. "Besides, I think I can build him a new arm."

"They've only been found an hour and you're already turning Barnes into an experiment?" Natasha rolled her eyes at him.

"What? Can't I want to help a veteran?"

"Fine, they can go with you, Tony. But, you _will_ keep me appraised of their condition and call me the moment they wake."

"Of course, Agent," Tony smirked. He had no such plans, but again, wouldn't tell Coulson.

* * *

By time they arrived in New York, the ice around the soldiers was mostly melted. Once they were in the medical wing, they would be separated. Doctor Cho would handle Barnes and get him into surgery as soon as possible while Bruce would oversee things with Rogers.

Half an hour later, Barnes was wheeled into the surgical suite.

"Tony, what's this?" Bruce had just stripped Steve of his wet uniform in order to dry and warm him more and was beyond surprised at what he found beneath it.

Striding to the table that held the supersoldier, Tony's eyes bugged out. "Jarvis, lock the room."

"Of course, Sir." The windows immediately blacked out and the lock on the door engaged with an audible click.

"Tony?"

"You know how all the history books said Rogers was a high-class Dominant?" Tony met Bruce's gaze.

"Yeah. So?"

"They were wrong." Tony's gaze shifted back to Rogers. His body lay mostly naked on the table. "This, dear Brucie, is a classic example of a Dom exerting complete and overwhelming control over their sub."

Tony dug in his pocket for a toolbox slightly larger than the palm of his hand.

"What is it?" Bruce, being neither a Dom or a sub, had never seen the device before.

"A chastity belt." Tony scrutinized the device before pulling out lockpicking tools.

Around Rogers' waist was a leather and metal belt. From that, another metal band crossed from front to back through his crotch. Tony hoped he was wrong in what he suspected he would find when he removed it.

Locating the lock in the front, Tony got to work releasing the locking mechanism.

"Why would the records say he is a Dom, if he's not?"

"My best guess? They couldn't stomach the fact that submissive took to the serum, came out like this, and is the only supersoldier out there. They probably didn't want subs to think they could gain power over Doms so changed his designation."

"Weren't subs from his time severely abused?"

"Yeah." Tony set his tools aside as the lock clicked open. "That's what I'm afraid of."

Tony began to slowly peel the chastity belt off of Rogers. As he opened the front, he found Rogers' cock was tucked into a metal cock cage. "Fuck, Bruce, find me some lube."

Bruce turned to the supply cabinet.

While he waited, Tony rolled Rogers onto his side to examine the rest of the equipment. His gut clenched when he spotted an anal plug attached to the bottom of the belt.

"Here." Bruce handed over a large bottle of lube. "Is that what I think it is?"

"I'm afraid so. This could have done some serious damage. Jarvis, give me a scan. I don't want to take this out until I know how bad it is."

Moments later Jarvis chimed into the room. "Any previous injuries have healed, however, there is a ninety percent chance he will tear when it's removed."

"Wonderful. Well, it's gotta come out." Tony detached the anal plug from the belt before pouring a generous amount of lube into his hand and spread it around the cock cage in the front before gently easing Rogers out of it. Once that was accomplished, he poured more lube into his hand and gently worked some around Rogers' hole. Grasping the plug with one hand, Tony pulled it out a small bit before covering the exposed part in a generous amount of lube. Slowly pushing it back in a couple of times go push the lube inside, Tony then pulled it out more. "Fuck!"

"What?"

"It's not just a plug, it's beads. Large ones." Tony sighed as he repeated the process of pulling it out one bead at a time, adding lube to each beads, and pushing them back in a bit. He was trying to ease the way so they would come out with minimal internal damage.

"Those are solid metal." Bruce observed. "There is no way that is comfortable."

"What I want to know is who the hell sent him on a mission with this thing on?" The final bead finally popped out and Tony's shoulders sagged. "Done. Get me some wipes so I can clean him up."

Tony proceeded to gently clean Rogers up, then Bruce checked for tearing. Miraculously, there was only a small bit that appeared to already be healing, even if it would take some time.

Lifting the chastity belt from the table where he tossed it, Tony turned to Bruce. "We don't tell anyone what we found. I'm going to dispose of this, and you take care of the rest of him. I'll be back in a bit."

"Don't worry, Tony. I won't mention this to anyone, and if he asks about it I'll let him know I took care of it and leave it at that."

"Thanks, Bruce." Tony dropped the belt into a trash bag and left the room. As the Dom made his way to his lab to dispose of the trash, his heart ached for the young man on the table. As a Dom he would never expect his subs to wear a device such as the one Rogers was locked into. But, he was also aware that not all Doms viewed their subs the same way he did. _I hope Rogers finds a new Dom that treats him the way he deserves to be._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple of things:
> 
> \- Tony is in his twenties.  
> \- Howard and Maria Stark are alive.  
> \- I'm totally making up Howard's back story because I can.

"Sir, you have a visitor."

"Thanks, Jarvis." Tony sagged against the back wall of the elevator. He could guess who was waiting for him, only one other person had full access to his lab without going through Jarvis.

When the elevator stopped, Tony pushed off the wall and strode through the open doors of his lab, tossing the trash bag to a worktable on his way to the coffee maker in the corner.

"Everything alright, Son?" Howard Stark Jr. asked as he crossed the room with furrowed brows, not missing the bag on the table.

"J, lock it down," Tony instructed as he filled his mug before facing his father.

The sound of the doors locking echoed across the lab as the wall of windows turned black.

"Dad, what do you know about Grandpa's work with Captain America?"

"Why do you ask?" Howard leaned against the counter and eyed his son.

"Humor me?"

"Alright. Well, Pops was the one who built the vita ray machine, conducted the experiment with Erskine's formula, built the iconic shield, flew him over enemy lines when he saved the 107th ..."

"What about off the books?" Tony walked over to the worn couch and dropped into the corner.

"Care to stop beating around the bush and just spit it out?" Howard joined his son, resting his elbows on his knees as he peered at Tony. "Look, I know you found Barnes and Rogers. You had Jarvis call, as well as send me his and James Barnes' medical records after all."

"Dad, I don't know how to tell you this ..." Tony sucked in a deep breath and fixed his gaze on his Iron Man armor across the room.

"How about you start at the beginning," Howard suggested.

Glancing at his father, Tony stood and gestured for his father to follow him. "I just came from medical where I found this." Tony ripped open the bag and dumped the contents on the table.

"What?" Howard snagged a pair of gloves and slipped them on before lifting the device. "Wanna tell me why there was a chastity device in medical?"

Blowing out a breath, Tony decided to just spit it out. "I took that off Captain America."

Howard's eyes widened in shock as his gaze snapped to his son. "What?"

"My thoughts exactly. Turns out the history books, and dear old Grandpop's stories are full of lies. Rogers isn't a Dom, he's a sub."

"He was wearing this in the ice?"

Tony nodded. "Why would a Dom lock him up like that? Especially before a mission?"

Setting the device down, Howard turned to his son. "Not all Doms know how to properly care for a sub. Could be he allowed the fact he was Captain America's Dom go to his head and chose to exert that dominance in every way he could."

"But this is _dangerous_!" Tony gestured angrily to the items now scattered across the top of his workbench. "I mean look at this, Dad. How the hell could anyone think locking him up in _this_ for a mission behind enemy lines is a good idea?!"

"I wish I had an answer for you."

Sighing, Tony closed his eyes and forced himself to calm down. "I have one other question for you, well, two. For now anyway."

Howard waited patiently, understanding his son would share his thoughts in due time.

After several long moments, Tony lifted the chastity belt and gestured to the locking mechanism. "Is this Grandpop's?"

Howard scrutinized the mark. It was an 'S' in a script and the tail wound around the letter to form a circle. "Yes. He put this on several of his early inventions before he developed the Stark Industries logo."

"Grandpop made the chastity belt which Steve Rogers wore," Tony muttered before dropping to a stool. "If he made that, I can't help but wonder what else he did."

Tossing the gloves to the trash, Howard gripped his son's shoulder. "There are several of his journals in storage. I've never had a reason, nor the desire to peruse them. I'm thinking maybe it's time."

Tony nodded as he rubbed at his left wrist. "Want help?"

"No, I can handle it. I'll let you know if I find anything though." Howard grasped Tony's face and turned him to meet his gaze. "Want to tell me what else is bothering you?"

After considering his response for several moments, Tony closed his eyes. "I'm not really sure. Something other than Rogers' designation has me out of sorts, but I can't figure out what it is."

"Alright. Let me know when you figure it out?"

"Yeah, sure."

Howard smiled and dropped a hand to halt Tony's rubbing of his soulmark. "Thinking about them again?"

Tony nodded. "It's been itching, and the grey is lightening."

"Maybe their name will appear soon."

"I hope so. It's killing me knowing there is someone out there for me and not knowing who they are."

"You'll learn soon enough. If your mark is taking shape then you're getting closer to meeting them. It shouldn't be long before your names mark each other's skin as well."

"When did mom's name appear?" Tony asked.

Howard couldn't help the smile. "Well, my soulmark began to take shape the first time I met your mother. It took two months and five days for the mark to finish developing, and your mother's name appeared the next day."

"So what you're telling me is that it might be another three months before I learn for sure who my soulmate is?"

"Everyone is different, Son. It may be five days, or five years. You just have to have patience." Howard squeezed his son's shoulder.

"You're no help."

Howard burst out laughing. "Well, what can I say. You learned your patience from me."

Tony couldn't help but laugh with his dad at the admission. "So, you want to help me melt this thing down? I don't suspect Rogers will ever want to see it again."

"Sure. Do we know what it's made of?"

"It appears as if the metal is Adamantium," Jarvis answered without prompting.

"I didn't even know Pops got his hands on any of that," Howard muttered as he went in search of the tools they would need to separate the metal from the leather.

"Yeah, well, it seems dear old Gramps had more than one skeleton in his closet."

* * *

Bucky groaned as his left arm felt as if it were on fire. As he clawed his way to consciousness, he realized it couldn't be true. The guy with the red face blasted his arm off, then he and Steve went down into the icy ocean with the Valkyrie. _Maybe I've finally gone to hell._

A constant beeping reached his ears and it took him several minutes to realize it wasn't just one, but two machines making the sound. Understanding there was only one way to learn what was going on, Bucky slowly blinked his eyes open.

"Hey, easy there."

Bucky peered to his right where a man with a kind smile and curly brown hair stood by medical equipment.

"My name is Bruce Banner. I'm a doctor. Although, admittedly, not usually this kind of doctor."

Furrowing his brows, Bucky stared at the man.

"You're probably thirsty. Water?"

Bucky nodded slowly.

"Right, small sips. You don't want to start with too much." Bruce held a straw to Bucky's lips and allowed him to drink. "How do you feel?"

"Like someone blew off my arm." Bucky dropped his head back to the pillow and closed his eyes. "Yes, well, unfortunately, that appeared to be the case. I'm sorry to say ... we had to amputate what remained of your arm. You would have died had we not."

Forcing himself to face the inevitable, Bucky opened his eyes and looked to where his left arm used to be. A small cry escaped.

"I'm sorry. I wish we could have saved it."

"Yeah, well, that probably would have been hard to do since he blew over half of it off." Bucky blew out a breath. Choosing to focus on something else, he peered at Bruce. "Did you find Stevie?"

Noting the pain lines, Bruce administered a dose of pain meds while he answered. "Yes. Captain Rogers is in the bed on the other side of the curtain. We found no injures, although we suspect any were healed by the serum years ago."

"What do you mean years?"

Bruce realized he should have explained things a bit more. "You and Captain Rogers were frozen in the ice for almost seventy years, Sergeant Barnes. It's 2012."

"You have got to be shitting me!" Bucky muttered with a shake of his head.

"I'm afraid not. You're in good hands now, though. Tony will make sure you get the best medical care Stark Industries has to offer."

"Stark?" Bucky's heart sped up at the name.

"Yeah. Are you alright?" Bruce noted the elevated heart rate and became concerned.

"I thought for sure the bastard would be dead by now."

"Excuse me?" Something wasn't adding up for Bruce. But then he remembered the history of Captain America and realized they couldn't be talking about the same Stark. "Are you referring to Howard Stark?"

"What other Stark is there?"

"Well, Howard Stark had a son, Howard Stark Jr. Who also had a son, Tony." Bruce passed Bucky the water cup again, pleased to see he could hold it on his own. Although, probably not for long until he regained more strength. "Tony is the one who dug you guys out of the ice and brought you here."

"Where is Stark Sr?"

"Dead. He and his wife died in a car crash when Tony was eleven. He was driving drunk."

"Serves him right, the bastard."

"Whoa, now. What did he ever do to you?"

Bucky turned his steely blue eyes to Bruce. "It's not what he did to me, but what he did to Steve."

"Ah. Well, he can't touch either of you anymore."

"May I suggest we keep any Starks away from Steve or me for a while? Stevie isn't going to handle being under a Stark's roof again very well."

"I won't say a word, but it would probably be best if he hears it sooner rather than later." Bruce pointed out. "Tony is arranging accommodations for you both. You will have an entire floor of the tower to yourselves for the foreseeable future. He figured you'd rather stay out of the public eye for a while. At least until you get acclimated to this century."

Not caring where they stayed, as long as they had privacy and safety, Bucky shifted the conversation. "You said Steve was in here?"

"Yes." Bruce pulled back the curtain between the beds. "His vitals all look good, no lasting injuries. Any he _did_ sustain have already been healed by the serum."

"What about the ..." Bucky caught himself, unsure of how Steve's designation would be viewed in the new time they suddenly found themselves in.

"I am overseeing Captain Rogers' recovery. I personally handled admitting him to the medical ward, assessing his injuries, and ensuring he was comfortable. Certain ... items have been removed and destroyed with great prejudice."

"How many people know?"

"As I said, I alone handled his care. Not everything made it into the file either. I figure he would rather be the one to decide if certain facts become known to the public." Bruce explained carefully, as he promised Tony he would.

"I like you already, Bruce. Now, can you tell me why he isn't awake and I am?"

"No. There is no physical reason why he hasn't woken up yet. I can only speculate that he isn't ready to face the world again. His brain may be protecting him so to speak. He may not wake until he senses he is in a safe place."

"Well then, help me up so I can go over there. Maybe I can coax him back to the land of the living."

"I really think you should stay in bed, Sergeant."

"First, call me Bucky. And second, I'm going over there with or without your help. So unless you want me injuring myself further, I suggest you help me."

"Alright." Bruce held his hands up in front of him, attempting to keep the man in his bed. "I'll help you, but you must stay in a wheelchair. You don't have the strength to be standing on your own as of yet and I'm willing to bed Rogers won't take too kindly to you being injured yet again on my watch."

Smirking, Bucky nodded. "You've got that right."

Bruce made Bucky promise not to move until he returned and went in search of a wheelchair. Ten minutes later, Bucky was being wheeled across the room. Bruce lowered the rail on Steve's left side so Bucky could reach him.

"Hey, Punk. You're never going to guess what happened to us." Bucky took Steve's hand but froze when a patch of grey caught his eye. "What's this?"

Bruce watched as Bucky turned Steve's hand over in order to view his left wrist. "His soulmark."

"Steve didn't have a soulmark."

"What?"

"He never had a soulmark. In all the years I've known him, and we met when we were kids, he never once had the slightest bit of grey on his wrist. Why would he have one now?"

"There is still a lot we don't know about soulmates. But, we do know one doesn't gain a soulmark until their soulmate is born."

"Yeah, we knew that too."

"So, maybe he never had a mark before because his soulmate is from this time instead."

"Fuck!" Bucky lowered his head to Steve's bed.

"What? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. It's just ... Steve would have been spared so much pain if this had been on his wrist when he was in the Army."

Bruce's brows furrowed for a moment before realization began to dawn on him. "He wouldn't have had a Dom if he had a soulmark."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soulmarks consist of an image or shape on the left wrist, and the soulmates name along the inside of their left forearm. They start as a grey spot on the wrist which slowly turns into their soulmark. The names only appear after the mark has taken shape.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I add chapters, I am updating the tags.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has left Kudos, comments, or subscribed. I am thrilled you are enjoying this fic!

"How are they, Bruce." Tony looked through the glass in the door to peer at their two guests before leaning against the wall. Barnes had been awake for six days now, but Rogers had yet to show signs of waking. A fact which bothered Tony more than he would admit.

"They're alright. Bucky is healing nicely. I spoke to him this morning about the possibility of a prosthetic. He was excited about the idea of a robotic arm." Bruce chuckled, remembering the excitement in Bucky's eyes as he explained what Tony and Howard wanted to attempt on his behalf. "You can start with whatever scans or molds you need when you're ready."

"And what about Captain Rogers?" Howard asked.

"No change. His vitals are all normal, he doesn't seem to be in any pain, and all of Jarvis' scans are coming back with normal results. The best I can guess ..." Bruce shrugged. "He's just not ready to wake up yet."

"Is there anything we can do?" Tony hated not being able to solve this puzzle.

"Wait patiently."

"Barnes asked us not to enter the room until Rogers is awake and they have a chance to talk. But, I'm sure he doesn't want to leave his side either. How do you propose we go about the scans and measurements for his arm?" Howard was ready to start on the next step of his and Tony's project, but they couldn't do that without speaking with Barnes and assessing his arm.

"I've emptied this room." Bruce gestured to the room directly across the hall from the soldiers. "I'll sit with the captain in case he wakes while Barnes is with you. If that happens, be forewarned he will ditch you to be at Rogers' side."

"Understandable." Tony shoved his hands into his pocket. "I can bring down the equipment down tonight. I have a meeting with R&D in the morning, but we can get started after lunch if that works for everyone."

Howard consulted his schedule before answering. "I should be out of my board meeting by then."

"I'll check with Bucky, but that should be fine from our end."

"Perfect. I'll get everything set up and see you all tomorrow." Tony pushed off the wall and headed for the elevator.

Howard slipped in beside Tony as the doors closed and the elevator rose to the penthouse. "How are you doing, Son? I haven't seen much of you the last few days."

"Been working on the prototype for Barnes' arm. I still have a few tweaks to it, but it'll be ready by tomorrow."

When they reached his penthouse apartment, Tony headed for his fridge and a cold soda. He hoped his father didn't notice his trembling hands.

"It's been a while since you've come over for dinner. I know your mother would love for you to join us tonight."

"I don't know, Dad. I've still got work to do."

"She was mentioning just this morning how much she misses making homemade pizza with you." Howard offered his son a slight smile, expertly wielding his secret weapon. "I bet you would make her day if you came over and cooked with her."

Tony closed his eyes and sighed. "I really do need to finish last-minute tweaks to the arm, but if I head down to the lab now I can probably have it done by six."

"I'll tell your mother to expect you at seven then?"

"Alright."

"Perfect. We'll see you then."

Tony snagged another soda from the fridge and headed for his lab. It would be cutting it close, but if he assigned someone else to move the equipment they needed to medical, he would be able to focus solely on the arm and nail down the last few details before it was time to leave.

Howard waited until his son disappeared in the elevator before letting out a relieved breath. "Jarvis, call Maria."

She answered on the second ring. "Hello?"

"Hello, my dear."

"Howard, how are you?"

"Doing well. I'm actually just about to leave the tower."

"Wonderful. I look forward to having you home soon."

"I've talked Tony into joining us for dinner."

"Is he alright?"

"He's been working overtime on Sergeant Barnes' prosthetic."

"Our boy hasn't been taking care of himself has he?" Maria was fully aware of the fact both men in her life tended to neglect their own needs when working on important projects.

"I told him you wanted to make pizza with him," Howard admitted, knowing full well he was tricking his son.

"Wonderful. I'll make sure we have the necessary ingredients. Do you think it will do the trick?"

"Yes. He's only just now showing signs of an imbalance. A night with you in the kitchen will be just what he needs."

"I look forward to it. What time should I expect him?"

"Around seven. Jarvis will let us know when he's on his way."

"Wonderful."

Howard and Maria continued their conversation as Howard rode the elevator to the garage. Both looked forward to an evening with Tony, something they didn't get to enjoy as often since Tony moved into Stark Tower upon his last college graduation.

* * *

"Alright, J. Save our work, send the details to Dr. Strange, and then close it down for the night."

"Yes, Sir."

Tony glanced at the clock on the wall, noting he finished earlier than expected. "Looks like I have time to clean up."

"I'm sure your mother will appreciate it, Sir."

Tony glared at the roof, "Sassing me again? Did Dad get ahold of your programing again?"

"You are the only person to access my personality code, Sir."

Approaching the open elevator, Tony chuckled. "Take me home, J."

Once in his room, Tony stripped off his grease-stained clothes and walked into the already steaming shower. He would never admit it out loud, but Jarvis was right. His mother would have never let him hear the end of it if he showed up in the condition he was in.

Scrubbing his hair clean, Tony found he was looking forward to the evening with his parents. He always felt better after spending time in the kitchen with his mother and he was certain tonight would not be any different. As he replayed his conversation with his father, he laughed.

"They're at it again, J."

"I'm certain I don't know what you're talking about, Sir."

Tony stepped out from the spray of hot water and began to towel himself dry. "They think I don't know what they're up to, but Dad must have noticed I'm not totally balanced. He and Mom tend to invite me over for pizza just so Mom can pull me out of my head for a bit."

"It is proven that time with one's parents does help balance hormones."

"Yeah," Tony began to dress in his favorite soft jeans and a graphic t-shirt.

Over the years, Tony had managed to keep a pretty good handle on his hormone levels. Between board meetings and cooking with his mother, he was usually able to keep them within optimal levels. However, on occasion, he would need to contact Sub Services for a more intense session. He hated doing so. One of the subs that went down for him early on went straight to the press and began spreading lies about him. Now the world considered him a playboy and a Dom who would do absolutely anything with a sub. In reality, he could count on one hand the number of times he'd slept with someone. Instead, he was saving as much of himself as he could for his soulmate sub.

Reaching the garage, Tony chose a more subtle car to drive to his parents. He didn't want anyone following him, or disrupting what was going to be an enjoyable, calming evening with his family. Pulling out of the garage, he turned in the direction of the mansion.

* * *

_**Flashback** _

Steve swallowed hard as they approached the base. He wasn't looking forward to debrief, or what would come after.

"You alright?" Bucky bumped Steve's shoulder.

"I should be asking you that. You're the one that hung off the side of a moving train." Steve clenched his fists at the mention of Bucky's close call with death.

"Yeah, well, I knew you'd pull me back in." Bucky wouldn't admit he had been terrified he would fall into the ravine below the tracks. "But let's not dwell on what could have been."

Steve swallowed hard, wishing it were that easy. Bucky's almost fall would certainly come up in the mission debrief with Carter and Phillips. Which meant Henderson was sure to punish him for not protecting his men.

"I'm sorry we couldn't sneak in a couple more days." The Commandos had begun taking extra time on their missions in order to give Steve a break from Henderson. Oftentimes they would be able to help Steve out by gently dropping him when they were in a safe location. However, due to their timetable, they were unable to do anything to help out this time.

"Not your fault ..." Steve sighed before squaring his shoulders as Phillips came into view and clearly spotted them. "Here we go."

Hours later, Steve entered Henderson's quarters, stripped off and folded his uniform, and sank to his knees. He was already dreading tonight's session, and a quick glance around the room caused that feeling to increase. Based on the items laid out, it was going to be a long, painful night.

"Rogers. You're late." Henderson slammed the door closed behind him.

Steve, to his credit, didn't flinch. He was used to Henderson's theatrics, meant to throw him off balance but which rarely worked. "I'm sorry, Sir. Debrief ran longer than expected."

Henderson slapped Steve on the back of his head. "Stop making excuses."

"Sorry, Sir."

"I heard you tried to kill one of your men." Henderson moved further into the room and paused at a table where several items were laid out in preparation. "You know that sort of behavior must be punished."

"Yes, Sir." Steve dipped his head lower, the weight of almost losing Bucky almost too much to bear. He could still hear Bucky's screams, see him hanging on with one hand every time he closed his eyes.

"Come here."

Rising, Steve crossed the room to the bench. It had been months since Howard Stark provided Henderson with adamantium restraints and the Dom used them as often as possible. This particular bench had a removable headrest, straps for his ankles, thighs, wrists, chest, and hips, as well as adjustable stirrups for his legs. Today the stirrups were high and wide.

"Come on, up you go."

Steve sat on the end of the bench and lay back. Lifting his feet into the stirrups, he adjusted himself so his ass hung off the end of the short bench and his head rested in the headrest. He then lowered his arms to the side so they would be within reach of the restraints in the base of the contraption. Henderson then approached and began to strap him down, starting with the chest and hip straps. Once all the restraints were in place, he adjusted the stirrups so Steve's legs were spread as far as the bench would allow. Steve could feel the familiar stretch of his muscles and tried to relax for what he knew would be a long night.

A knock at the door distracted Henderson for a moment, and Steve closed his eyes and swallowed. The only reason someone would approach Henderson's quarters right now would be if he planned to share. When Phillips and Stark strode in and the door locked behind them, Steve swallowed hard. The package Stark left by the door only brought dread. Those packages never meant anything good for Steve.

"Look at him." Phillips approached the bench where Steve lay restrained and his gaze traveled over every inch of bare skin.

"The perfect specimen if I may say so myself." Stark walked over and stood between Steve's spread legs. His hands traveled up Steve's toned legs to his hole. "I can't wait to get in here. He's always so tight."

"You want to know what I love most about him?" Henderson paused for effect as he lifted the first item from the table. "No matter what we do to him, no one will know because of how quickly he heals. He takes everything so well."

Steve swallowed down a whimper. Henderson loved to inflict as much pain as possible, not caring how it affected Steve or if the sub drifted into subspace. If Steve did reach subspace, Henderson sent him away without bringing him back up which would spiral him into a drop. Only the caring Commandos kept his hormone levels within optimal range. Without them, well, Steve was sure he wouldn't have made it through the first week.

"Why don't you get him ready for me, Stark." Henderson clicked open the top of a bottle of lube.

"My pleasure." Stark slicked up one hand with a small bead of the lube and immediately pressed two fingers into Steve's tight hole.

Although expecting the intrusion, Steve couldn't hold back the whimper of pain as Stark shoved into him.

"Oh, hush now. Let the man do his work." Phillips knelt beside Steve's head and detached the headrest before stripping his clothes off and tossing them to the side. "Here, this will help you remain silent."

When Phillips grabbed his jaw and applied pressure, Steve opened his mouth. He focused on his breathing as Phillips' cock was shoved into his mouth.

"God, he feels so good!" Phillips began to thrust into Steve's mouth, slowly forcing the sub to take him deeper with each movement.

A fourth finger pressed into Steve, and Stark began to stimulate his prostate. A hand on his own cock a clear indication they wanted him aroused for whatever was to come next.

Henderson came to Steve's side and grasped his cock. Although Steve couldn't see his face, he knew Henderson was grinning as he squeezed Steve's cock painfully.

"I wouldn't suggest moving if I were you," Henderson stated as Steve felt a pressure at his slit.

Steve's cries of pain were fucked into him as Phillips shoved his cock down his throat, cutting off his air supply and pressing his balls to Steve's face. As Henderson let the sound slowly sink into Steve's cock, Phillips fucked his throat. The jarring sensation, along with the fire of the barely lubed sound sinking into him, brought tears to Steve's eyes.

"Look at that." Stark shook his head in amazement. "He just keeps getting better and better."

Henderson agreed with a wide smirk. "That he does. Of course, all your wonderful toys help."

Finally, the wide flat tip of the sound touched the head of Steve's cock. He would have sighed in relief if he could suck in air. Moments later, Henderson slipped a ring attached to the base of the sound around his cock, locking it into place. A cock ring soon followed, cluing him into the fact that he wouldn't be able to come for hours if Henderson got his way.

"Good, now that he's plugged let's get to the real fun." Henderson moved back to the table and came back with nipple clamps with sharp teeth.

"May I?" Phillips held out a hand as he stood with his cock deep down Steve's throat again.

"If you give me his mouth."

"Deal." Phillips accepted the clamps and pulled out of Steve's.

Steve sucked in air, but his breath was soon punched out of him again when Stark pushed his thumb into Steve's ass. The burn of the stretch bringing more tears to his eyes. With the sound locked into his cock, Stark's fist in his ass, Henderson shoving his thick cock down his throat, and Phillips playing with then putting the clamps on his nipples, Steve was overwhelmed with the stimulation. If done right, any of those would have easily allowed him to slip into subspace. However, with them all at once and without any care, the calm headspace was nowhere in sight. He wouldn't be drifting tonight. But that wouldn't keep him from experiencing subdrop when he returned to his quarters. Such were the facts when a Dom only used a sub for their own pleasure and paid no mind to the subs needs.

"Look at this, Phillips. He's taking my whole hand." Stark marveled, watching his arm disappear into Steve's ass.

"Think he can take you up to your elbow?" Phillips traced Steve's rim with his fingers, amazed at the stretch.

"Let's find out." Stark withdrew his hand to the tip of his fingers before pushing his arm in up to his elbow in one brutal thrust.

Steve cried out around Henderson's cock, a sound which caused the Dom to laugh at him. "What's wrong? Can't take it?"

Stark repeated the motion three more times before Henderson pulled out of Steve's mouth. Drool dripped to the floor and Steve couched as he was finally able to draw in a full breath.

"Alright, give me his ass. Once I'm done with it, you two can have your own fun." Henderson rounded the bench as Stark pulled his fist out, leaving Steve's hole gaping.

"Mind if I try out that new wand Stark made you?" Phillips lifted the small device from the table, amazed at what Howard made.

Henderson shoved his thick cock into Steve's hole in one sharp thrust. "By all means, enjoy yourself."

"Ah!" Steve cried out as Henderson bottomed out in his ass.

"Tsk, tsk." Stark shook his head as he stood at Steve's head. "You're supposed to remain silent." Stark pressed into Steve's throat with one snap of his hips, grinning when Steve gagged.

Henderson started fucking Steve in long, slow thrusts while Stark fucked his throat. Grabbing Steve's hips, he began to increase his pace, pounding into the supersoldier, and leaving bruises on his hips.

Flipping the switch on the handle, Phillips pressed the tip of the wand to Steve's chest. He smiled when Steve jerked as much as his tight bindings would allow at the electric shock.

While Henderson and Stark spit-roasted Steve, Phillips took great pleasure in shocking Steve around his clamped nipples, along his arms and legs, but mostly along Steeve's cock, balls, and hole whenever Henderson pulled out for a fraction of a second. The electric shocks to his rim and inside his hole proved the most painful and would cause Steve to gag around the dick in his throat.

Time seemed to drag on as the three men continued to take their pleasure. He wished for nothing more than for the abuse to be over but knew that the men spilling their load into him wouldn't mark the end. When Stark's thrusts became more frantic, Steve prepared himself to swallow as much as he could. He wanted to avoid the punishment he would receive if any cum spilled to the floor.

"Oh, God. Here I come." Stark shoved his cock down Steve's throat one last time as his cum flooded the sub's throat. He leaned over Steve and moaned in pleasure as he orgasmed.

Henderson followed moments later with a shout.

Throughout the rest of the evening, and into the early morning, the three men took great joy in fucking Steve's mouth and ass repeatedly. They also maintained constant torture of his cock, balls, and nipples. The electric wand was used without mercy. At one point they even forced two fists into Steve's ass.

When morning came, and the Doms were thoroughly fucked out, Steve was finally released from his bonds. He dropped to the floor, landing on his hands and knees. His whole body shook with exhaustion and the need for release.

"Stark, the belt?" Henderson knelt beside Steve with a gleam in his eye.

"Coming right up." Stark moved to the discarded package and opened the box, placing it on the floor beside Henderson.

"Gotta make this go down." Henderson slapped Steve's unwanted erection.

Phillips passed Henderson a bowl and Steve cried out as his penis was dipped in ice water. When his erection subsided, Henderson lifted an item from a box at his side. Steve noted it was anal beads, the largest of which appeared to be only slightly smaller than Henderson's fist. He braced himself, knowing Henderson wouldn't bother covering it in lube before pressing it into him.

He was right. The Dom pressed the tip to his hole, and shoved the entire thing into Steve in one hard thrust. His throat raw and aching, he wasn't even able to cry out in pain. He was sure he was bleeding from his ass by now and this didn't help the situation. Tears streamed down his face as Henderson insert his cock into a chastity belt. He locked the device around Steve's waist, then locked the anal beads to the device.

"Now, I'm exhausted. Get out of here." Henderson slapped Steve's ass again before standing and turning away.

Steve slowly crawled to the chair where his uniform sat waiting for him. On trembling legs, he stood and dressed. He slipped his feet into his boots, not bothering to tie them as he only had to make it to his bunk. Without a backward glance, he opened the door and stumbled into the early morning.

The moment the door closed behind him, Bucky was at his side. "Come on. Let's get you to bed. You need all the rest you can get before we go after Schmidt tomorrow."

* * *

_**Present Day** _

Bucky watched Steve as he slept. What had once been a peaceful sleep turned anything but in the last hour.

"Is he alright?" Bucky had waited for Bruce to take Steve's vitals to pose the question.

"Still no change. It seems as though he may be having a nightmare."

"Plenty of those to choose from."

"Although I can't be sure, this may mean he is starting to wake. It may still be a while though, so please don't get your hopes up."

"Thanks, Doc."

"Try and get some rest, Bucky. You need to heal too."

"Yeah, soon."

Nodding, Bruce strode from the room.

Bucky kept watch over Steve until he settled into a peaceful sleep once again. He hoped with everything in him that Bruce was right and Steve would wake soon. He needed to know his best friend was going to be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raise your hand if you want to give Steve a hug!


	5. Chapter 5

Bucky startled when a hand landed on his good shoulder only to find Bruce at his side.

"Hey, you okay?"

Bucky drew in a deep breath and sat up. He must've fallen asleep in the chair beside Steve's bed. His friend had been plagued with nightmares throughout the night so Bucky had come over to grasp his hand and offer what comfort he could. He hadn't expected to fall asleep. "Yeah, long night."

"Did he wake up?"

Bucky shook his head. "No. Wish he would though."

"I'm sure it won't be much longer." Bruce moved to check Steve's vitals as Bucky rubbed at his sleep-filled eyes. "Tony and Howard should be down in the next half hour to run your tests. You can take some time to freshen up if you want. I don't mind sitting with him."

Reluctant to leave Steve, but sure he needed at least a sponge bath, Bucky agreed. "Any chance I can shower?"

"Sure, let me just wrap up your shoulder. The stitches need to stay in for a couple more days." Bruce rummaged in a drawer for the needed supplies and quickly wrapped Bucky's shoulder. "I brought fresh clothes for you too."

Bucky snagged the garments from the foot of his bed and headed for the en-suite bathroom. He paused in the doorway and looked back, "Thank you, Bruce."

"No problem. Now go on, I bet you're looking forward to a hot shower."

Agreeing, Bucky shut the bathroom door and slipped out of the hospital gown. When he slipped under the hot spray, he sighed.

* * *

Tony exited the elevator, case in hand, and strode directly for the room where they were going to do the scans and tests for Barnes' new arm. Setting the case on one of the tables, Tony headed for the coffee pot in the corner of the room, thankful someone brewed a pot. He sighed on the first swallow.

He would never admit it to his father, and hoped he would be able to hide the fact, but he had been up all night. The calm he found while cooking with his mother completely gone upon his return to the penthouse. He had checked in on their guests through Jarvis and learned Rogers had been restless, most likely with nightmares. Tony had wanted nothing more than to go to medical and sit with the solder, to comfort him, but instead respected Barnes' wishes and steered clear. After an hour of pacing, while Jarvis had the surveillance from medical playing, he headed down to the floor where Rogers and Barnes would be moved once discharged from medical. The renovations had been completed two days prior, but Tony still walked through the entire apartment ensuring everything was in place. Once happy with the end result, Tony went to his lab and began upgrades on his Iron Man armor. He hadn't slept a wink.

"Morning, Son." Howard entered the exam room with a broad smile. Dinner the night before had gone well and when Tony left he seemed more relaxed than he'd seen him in weeks.

"Hey, Dad." Tony hid behind his mug of coffee.

Howard noted his son now appeared exhausted and wanted to ask about it, but recognized Tony's demeanor indicated he wouldn't easily open up about whatever was bothering him. Choosing to table the conversation for later, he approached the open case and smiled at his son's work. "You realize this is supposed to just be a prototype, right?"

"Huh? Oh, well, you know me. I can't do anything halfway." Tony chuckled and moved to stand beside his dad. His hand ghosted over the metal arm. "Once I got started, I wanted to get as many details in there as I could. Besides, how do we know if it'll work the way we want if I only do the minimal work?"

"I shouldn't be surprised, but you continue to amaze me, Son."

A tentative knock at the door drew both men's attention.

"Sergeant Barnes, come on in." Howard strode forward and offered his hand. "I'm Howard Stark Jr. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"If you're making me a new arm, might as well call me Bucky." Bucky shook the man's hand, astounded at how much this Howard resembled his father. He had to remind himself that they weren't the same man. _He's not the Howard I know ... knew. I need to make sure I give him a chance to show who he really is. But, if he's anything like his old man..._

"Pleasure to meet you, Bucky. This is my son, Tony. He's the mastermind behind the arm." Howard gestured to Tony.

Tony drew in a deep breath, plastered on his trademark smile, and strode forward to shake Bucky's hand. "Good to meet you, Bucky. Shall we get started?"

"Yeah, sure." Bucky moved further into the room and noticed the open case on the table. His eyes widened in shock. "Is this it?"

"Yes ... no ... Kinda?" Tony moved around to the other side of the table. "This is a prototype. Had to make sure all the joints and everything would work right. We want it to be functional, but still light enough it's not going to put stress on your back or ribs so the final product will be made out of a different metal."

Bucky ran his fingertips down the length of the arm, noting every detail. "This is incredible."

"We're working with a neurosurgeon, Dr. Strange. Our goal is to integrate the arm into your nervous system so you can sense temperatures and touch with it." Tony met Bucky's gaze. "We want it to be as much like a real arm as is possible. After everything you've done to for our country, this is the least I can do for you."

"You can really make this so I can _feel_ with it?"

"That's the hope. But we aren't making any promises. At the very least, it will respond to your commands and move like your right arm." Howard smiled, thrilled at Bucky's reaction to the limb.

"That alone is more than I ever could have hoped for." Bucky couldn't stop tears from pooling in his eyes.

Noting the emotion in Bucky's eyes, Tony cleared his throat. "Right, well, we need to take a few measurements and run a couple of tests before I can build your actual arm. Dr. Strange will be here in about thirty minutes to walk you through his end of things. Shall we get started?"

Bucky reluctantly pulled his gaze from the case. "Yeah."

* * *

_Steve struggled at the controls of the Valkyrie. Schmidt and the tesseract are gone, and Bucky lay against the side of the plane with his arm severely injured. No matter, there was a solid chance neither one of them would come out the other side of this mission alive based on their destination._

_Steve grabs the radio. "_ _Come in. This is Captain Rogers. Do you read me?"_

_There was a moment of silence before Peggy came on. "Steve, is that you? Are you alright?"_

_"Peggy! Schmidt's dead, and Bucky's injured."_

_"What about the plane?"_

_"That's a bit tougher to explain."_

_"Give me your coordinates, I'll find you a safe landing site."_

_Steve closed his eyes for a brief moment and sighed. "There's not going to be a safe landing, but I can try and force it down."_

_"I'll get Howard on the line, he'll know what to do."_

_"NO!" Steve swallowed down the panic at the name alone. "There's not enough time. This thing's moving too fast and it's heading for New York. I gotta put her in the water."_

_Peggy's voice broke. "Please, don't do this. We have time. We can work it out."_

_"Right now we're in the middle of nowhere. If I wait any longer a lot of people are gonna die. Peggy, this is my choice."_

_"Steve?" Bucky's pained voice barely reached him over the sound of the engines._

_"Goodbye, Peggy."_ _Steve flicked off the radio and looked over his shoulder at Bucky. "I'm here, Buck."_

_"What'cha doin, Punk?"_

_"Saving the world ..." Steve pushed the nose of the plane down, his heart lurching at the sight of the frozen water quickly approaching. Shoving his shield under the control to keep it in place, he rushed across the plane to where Bucky lay. "Come on, get down. This is going to be a rough landing."_

_Bucky groaned as Steve settled across him, protecting him from what was coming next. "Guess we kept our promise."_

_"Which one?" Steve pushed Bucky as close to the side of the plane as possible, wanting to spare his best friend more pain._

_"The one where i said I'm with ya to the end of the ..."_

_The plane shuddered as it impacted the water, the rush of cold surrounding them._

Steve gasped for air as the memories of the cold surrounded him. He shuddered, his eyes distant as his heart raced. Without thought he pulled the feeding tube out and tossed it across the room. 

"Jarvis." Bruce moved quickly to the side of the bed. He didn't wait for the AI to respond, instead keeping his entire focus on his patient.

Steve's gaze moved to the brunette at his bedside and his gaze began to clear. His voice was raw from disuse. But he managed a single word. "Bucky?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about the delay in updates. I started a new job and it's cut into my writing time.   
> Thank you all for your support of this fic. I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

"We will be installing the new arm, as well as connecting it to your brain and nervous system all at the same time. That way you only have to go under once for the procedure." Setting his coffee mug down, Tony leaned against the edge of the table. "We'll still have to run calibrations on it afterward, but it should be in full working order when you wake up."

"Sergeant Barnes. Captain Rogers is awake." Jarvis' voice interrupted Tony.

Bucky's eyes widened and he jumped from the table and ran from the room without a word.

"Well, I guess that means we're done for the day. My office will be in touch to coordinate the surgery."

"Thanks for coming by." Howard shook Strange's hand.

"It's my pleasure. If this procedure works as planned, we can help a _lot_ of people with the new technology."

"That's the plan." Tony piped up.

"I look forward to working with you soon." With that, Strange left.

"Well, Son. What else do you need?" Howard joined his son, refreshing his own drink.

"I have all the required measurements but didn't get the cast of Bucky's shoulder. I gotta have that before I can finalize the specs for his arm." Tony let out a long breath. "I'm also waiting on the shipment from Wakanda."

"Sir. A package from Wakanda was delivered ten minutes ago. Miss Potts placed it in the vault in your private lab." Jarvis informed them.

"That woman deserves a raise," Tony muttered.

"Maybe give them a couple of hours. You resemble Pops the least, so Bucky may be okay with you going in there to get the cast done. Coordinate with Bruce, maybe you can do it while Rogers is sleeping."

"Yeah, maybe." Tony pushed off from where he was leaning against the table. "In the meantime, I can get started on the rest of the prosthetic. I'll be in the lab if you need me."

"Have a good evening, Son. Love you."

"Night, Dad." Tony headed for the elevator, carefully not peeking into Barnes' and Rogers' room. Although it was still a bit early, he instructed Jarvis to let Pepper know he was unavailable for the rest of the evening and she could go home. Once in his private space, he turned up the music, had Jarvis pull up the necessary information, and got to work on Bucky's arm.

* * *

"Steve!" Bucky rushed into the room and pulled his best friend into a hug.

"Buck!" Steve wrapped both arms around Bucky and held on tightly. His heart was still racing from the events from the Valkarie. He thought Bucky had died in his arms.

"I'm here, Stevie. I'm alive and well all thanks to you. You did so good. You protected me when I couldn't do so myself. You always take such good care of me. We're safe now." Bucky kept up a litany of praise and comforting words. It took several minutes, but he finally sensed Steve relaxing into his embrace.

Steve let Bucky's words wash over him. _I'm good? Bucky's alive, he's safe. Safe. Good._ Slowly the terror receded, leaving him drained. "Bucky."

"I'm here, Stevie. With you to the end of the line."

Drawing in a shaky breath, Steve finally allowed his gaze to roam around the room. It was clear he lay in a hospital bed, the beeping machines, IV in his hand, and the scent of disinfectant indicated as much. But, there were also things he couldn't place. Many of the machines looked foreign to him. "Where are we."

"Well, you see, that's a bit of a long story." Bucky shifted on the edge of the bed and took Steve's hand in his.

For the first time since Bucky arrived in the room, Steve noted the man's empty sleeve. "Buck, what happened?"

Bucky noted the direction of Steve's gaze and released a slow breath. "Before I tell you, I want to you remember that you did everything you could. You saved my life, Steve."

"Buck ..." Steve's eyes began to water, his gaze fixed on Bucky's shoulder.

"They had to take the arm. There was too much damage."

"NO!" Steve gasped for air as his heart clenched. _It's my fault. I couldn't save him. He lost an arm, because of me._

"Hey! Look at me." Bucky put as much authority in his voice as possible. When Steve reluctantly met his gaze he squeezed the man's hand. "It was practically blown off in the fight. You did everything you could to protect me, and you actually saved my life. When the Valkarie went into the ocean you laid on top of me and protected me as much as you were able. If you hadn't been with me, I would be dead."

"But your arm ..." 

"It doesn't matter, because I still have you. Besides, I'm getting a new one anyway."

Steve's brows furrowed. "How?"

"The people who saved us, one of them is the most brilliant engineer of this time. He's building me a robotic arm. One that I'll be able to move and feel with as if it were a real limb."

"How is that possible? Where are we?" Steve asked again.

Deciding there was no other way to broach the subject, Bucky chose to simply rip off the bandaid so to speak. "Steve, we were frozen in the Valkarie for seventy years."

"What?!"

"The icy water put us into some type of cryostasis or sleep. I won't pretend to understand or explain what that means. But, know this, we are seventy years in the future."

"But ... " Steve swallowed hard, a million thoughts running through his head. " ... what about ..."

"I'll find out about the others, but Howard Stark is dead." Bucky knew with certainty that knowing his tormentors were long dead would put Steve's mind at ease. He only hoped all three were no longer among the living.

Steve's shoulders relaxed a fraction at the news. _At least now he can't invent devices to use on me anymore._

"Come on, why don't you lay down and rest."

"But I've been sleeping for seventy years." Steve pinned Bucky with his gaze, a hint of a smile on his face despite the multitude of emotions.

"Smartass." Bucky playfully shoved Steve's shoulder. "At least let the doc take a look at you."

Steve's muscles went rigid at the mention of a doctor. He swallowed hard and his words came out in a whisper. "Buck ... I can't ..."

"Hey, I'm gonna be right here. You've already met Doc Banner. He's a great guy. He won't do anything without your permission." Bucky squeezed Steve's bicep. "Come on. He's been taking care of us both since we were found. And honestly, do you _really_ think I would let him near you if I didn't trust him?"

Drawing in a deep breath, and releasing it slowly, Steve nodded, "You're right."

"I'm right here. Won't leave you. Promise."

Bruce had left the room the moment Steve woke to allow him a few private moments with Steve, but now entered the room at Bucky's wave and offered them both a smile. "It's good to see you awake, Captain Rogers. If it's alright with you, I'd like to check you over for injuries, or side effects from your time in the ice."

"What all do you want to do?" Steve recognized the doctor as the man who was at his bedside when he woke but was still wary of the stranger.

"I'd like to check your heart, lungs, reflexes, and draw some blood to ensure all your levels are within the optimal range."

"I'm not sure drawing blood is such a great idea." Steve was always cautious around those who wanted to study his blood due to the serum. It wouldn't do for it to get into the wrong hands.

"Captain, if it's the serum you're worried about, I assure you. It's safe with me." Bruce pushed his glasses back up his nose. "It's imperative we ensure your levels are all where they should be."

"And how will you know what that is?" Bucky wondered what kind of records these men had access to.

"I have the notes from Doctor Erskine from before Project Rebirth. I also have notes from Peggy Carter. When she heard you two had been rescued, she sent over her own files for us to use instead of the official ones on file. She indicated I was to be the only one with access to them, and that they are to be used for your medical treatment alone.

"I can assure you I haven't shared the contents with anyone and will maintain confidentiality until you state otherwise. Only those approved by you will have access to them." Bruce locked his eyes with Steve. "Trust me when I tell you that I understand the need for privacy."

Steve stared at Bruce for a long moment before silently agreeing. He wasn't sure why, but he wholly trusted Dr. Banner. _I'll have to get to know him better to understand why I trust him so quickly._

Bruce turned to the cabinets on the wall to retrieve what was needed for the tests and pulled up Steve's medical record on his Stark tablet. He worked quietly as Bucky shared about his time since he awoke in an attempt to keep Steve at ease.

* * *

"Jarvis, ask Bruce to come see me when he's done with Rogers." Tony drained his coffee and growled in frustration when he discovered his coffee machine was empty. 

"Yes, Sir."

Once Tony hit the button to brew more coffee, he turned back to the floating image in the center of his worktable. Bucky's arm would be a work of art when he was done with it. He got lost in his work and was surprised when Bruce appeared before him.

"Hey, Tony. You wanted to see me."

"Geez, warn a person would ya!"

Bruce chuckled at Tony and shook his head in amusement. "What did you need?"

"Can't a guy just want to spend time with his science bro?"

"When have you ever asked me to come see you when you're binge working?"

Tony opened his mouth to respond before sighing, "Fair point."

"So?" Bruce perched on the stool across the worktable from Tony.

"I may have been curious as to how the good Captain is doing." Tony finally admitted as he spin the image between them.

"He's fine for the most part. In shock, but that's to be expected. Barnes managed to get him to fall back asleep. I'm keeping him overnight for observation, but barring any unforeseen complications, they both can be released in the morning."

"Guess it's a good thing their floor is ready." Tony peered into his lap and traced the faint outline of his soulmark that was slowly starting to appear. "How are his levels?"

"They could be better. He's going to have to go down in the next couple of days."

"Does he have anyone to take care of him?"

"Have you forgotten about Barnes already?"

"No, but he's not a Dom. Will he be able to help Rogers?"

"I spoke with him briefly about it. He assured me that he could handle it. Apparently, he and the Howling Commandos would give Rogers a chance to hit subspace during downtime on missions. They'd work in an extra day whenever possible, with Carter's help, so they could take care of Rogers. He had a Dom on base, but he wasn't taking care of Rogers the way he should have."

"We already suspect he was taken advantage of. No, scratch that, he was abused. Dad's going through Grandpop's old diaries to see what else he can learn about his involvement."

"Are you sure you want to know?"

Tony peered off into the corner of his lab for a long moment as he considered his answer. "Truthfully, no. If Rogers wants to share, he should be allowed to do so in his own time and with whomever he trusts. I can't assume he would want me to know, especially with me being related to one of his tormentors."

Bruce nodded, thankful Tony came to the conclusion on his own. "About that. Bucky asked us to look into what happened to Colonel Phillips and a man named Henderson. Apparently, it's important to Rogers."

"I wonder ..." Tony swiped the hologram of Bucky's arm away and began typing on the touchscreen tabletop in front of him. 

"What?"

"You said Rogers had a Dom, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Maybe it's Henderson."

"Could be." Bruce stood, stretched, and yawned. "When you figure it out, can you send me the files? I'll deliver then to the guys next time I check in on them."

"Yeah, sure." Tony kept tying furiously, barely responding to Bruce.

"I'm gonna catch some shut-eye. You should too."

"Yeah, yeah."

Shaking his head in amusement, Bruce headed for his floor. As he readied himself for bed, he asked Jarvis to wake him should Rogers or Barnes need him. He hoped, though, that both would sleep peacefully through the night.


	7. Chapter 7

Steve bolted upright, his heart racing and breath coming in short gasps.

A soft voice broke through his panic.

"Captin Rogers. You are in New York. The date is April third, two-thousand and two, and four twenty in the morning. The sky is slightly overcast and sixty-two degrees."

Startling, Steve's eyes scanned the room noting only a small light by the door was on and Bucky lay sound asleep in the bed next to him. They were the only two people in the room. He started to ask who was speaking when he remembered Bucky and Dr. Banner introducing him to the tower's AI.

"Jarvis?"

"At your service, Captain. Do you require assistance?"

Steve closed his eyes and drew in several deep breaths to help calm his racing heart. "No, I'm fine."

Steve rolled to his side and hugged one of his pillows as he watched Bucky sleep.

"Jarvis?" Steve whispered when he couldn't take the silence any longer.

"Yes, Captain?" Jarvis kept his volume low so as not to disturb the second occupant of the room.

"Who is the president?"

"President Barack Obama is presently in office. He is the first black man to become POTUS."

Steve's eyes widened in shock as he pulled his soft blanket tighter around him. "Who found us?"

"An organization by the name Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Directorate, or SHIELD."

"Why were they even looking for us?"

The AI paused for a moment, long enough Steve began to wonder if he would get an answer.

"The late Howard Stark began a search for the Valkyrie beginning the moment the war ended. When he passed away, his son, who helped found SHIELD, increased the efforts with their help. The Valkyrie was found due to a shift in the ice which uncovered a wing."

Steve shuddered as he thought about Howard. Memories began to resurface, and Steve freed his left hand to scrub at his eyes, willing the images and remembered sensations to go away. When he opened his eyes, his gaze landed on his soulmark and his heart skipped a beat.

"Captain, I sense an abnormality in your heart rate. Do you require assistance?"

"No, I'm fine. Just still wrapping my mind around having a soulmate." Steve lay back on his pillows, positioning his arm so he could stare at the grey space on the inside of his left forearm. Upon spotting the mark the previous night, Steve had burst into tears, only stopping when he cried himself to sleep in Bucky's arms. Thankfully the doctor was finishing up his work when Steve spotted it.

Steve allowed his mind to drift, wondering what the mark would look like once fully developed, whose name will appear and what they would be like, and the question he considered most ... what kind of Dom would they be.

"What's gotcha thinkin so loud over there?" Bucky asked before yawning deeply.

"My soulmate." Steve's gaze met Bucky's. "What do you think they'll be like?"

Bucky sighed before smiling softly at his best friend. "I don't know. But what I am certain about is they will treat you the way you've always wanted. They'll want what's best for you, cherish you, do everything they can to show you each and every day how much you mean to them. They will be the best soulmate a person could ask for because that, my friend, is what you deserve."

Steve sniffled, "I can't wait to meet them, Buck."

* * *

Tony smiled softly at the joy on Rogers' face. He was still working on Bucky's arm when Jarvis asked him if he could answer Rogers' question about who found he and Barnes in the ice. Tony agreed without hesitation but then asked Jarvis to bring up the live feed from the soldier's room.

Warmth flooded through him when Rogers gazed at his soulmark. _I can't even begin to imagine the relief he must feel at waking up to find there is someone out there meant for him alone._ Tony couldn't help but touch his own grey space which was beginning to show a faint shape at the thought.

When Bucky and Steve spoke of the person who would get the chance to spend the rest of their life with Rogers, Tony couldn't help but smile. The thought of the captain being cared for, cherished, his every need seen to. His imagination began to run away with the thought and an image came to mind. One of Rogers kneeling at his feet, his posture perfect, his gaze peeking up at Tony, a small grin on his face, his glorious body naked save his collar so Tony could caress every inch of his body with his gaze.

Tony moaned and pressed the heel of his hand to his growing erection. The thought of having Steve Rogers at his feet, willingly submitting to him, had him aching to make it so.

"Save my work and shut it down, J." Tony stood and strode for the elevator, snagging the three files on his desk on the way out. "Take me to Rogers' floor."

Without a word the elevator moved, only stopping once it reached the previously empty floor between Tony's penthouse and the communal floor where he would often gather with Bruce, Natasha, and Clint. Striding through the foyer, Tony pressed his hand to the security pad on the wall beside the door, and they silently opened.

Once inside, Tony headed straight for the kitchen where he deposited the folders on the counter. He then ensured the fridge was fully stocked before peeking in both bedrooms to ensure the beds had been made and the bathrooms contained fresh towels. Only after a thorough inspection of each room did he allow Jarvis to take him to his floor.

He toed off his shoes just inside his bedroom door and flopped face down into his pillow. He was asleep in moments.

* * *

"So, Doc, can we blow this joint?" Steve resisted the urge to cross his fingers in hopes the answer would be yes. He didn't want to appear too eager, however, he hated being in any medical facility. Even if it were the nicest he'd ever seen, and the doctor was nothing but kind.

Bruce chuckled as he finished scanning the latest readings. Once finished he looked up to see the hopeful expression on his patient's face. "You are medically cleared, provided you see me again at the end of the week so I can check your levels again."

Bucky met Bruce's gave and nodded. _Not to worry, I'll take care of him and make sure he gets what he needs._ He and Bruce had already had the conversation, after all.

"Do I have to come back here for it?"

Understanding his patient's dislike for the medical bay, Bruce shook his head. "I can bring what I need to you."

"Then yes, I agree to submit to the tests later this week." Steve slid off his bed and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Can we go now?"

"Hold up, Stevie. There is still something we need to chat about before we go." Bucky settled on the edge of Steve's bed, and patted the mattress to encourage Steve to join him.

"What's wrong? Is it your arm?" Steve sat, his expression worried.

"No. Although, I do need to find out when the procedure is going to be." Bucky drew in a deep breath. "What I wanted to tell you is where exactly we will be staying."

"You said we were gifted an apartment in the building."

"Yes, but I didn't say what building we are in." Recognizing he could put it off no longer, Bucky blurted out, "We are in Stark Industries' headquarters."

Steve stared at Bucky, at first not understanding the significance until he replayed Buck's words in his mind. He gasped and his eyes widened in fear at the name Stark. "No. No, no, no ... Buck, I can't!"

"Hey, stop for a second and listen to me." Bucky grasped Steve's hand and squeezed hard to regain Steve's attention. "Howard Stark is long dead. You don't' have to worry about him anymore.

"But, who then?"

"His son, Howard Junior, took over his father's company, and _his_ son is the one who designed and built this tower. He lives in the penthouse. He is also the one who is building me my new arm." Releasing some of the pressure on Steve's hand, Bucky rubbed Steve's arm in a comforting gesture. "Tony is kind, and generous, and has promised not to set foot in our apartment, or to even introduce himself to you without your express permission and only after we have settled in."

"But what if ..." Steve looked to his lap and drew in several shuddering breaths.

"No, we aren't playing that game, Stevie." Bucky tapped the bottom of Steve's chin, a gesture which had Steve returning his attention to Bucky instead of the soft fibers of the blanket he sat on. "I won't let anyone hurt you. This is the safest place we can be right now. No one knows we're here except for a handful of people. We can keep it that way as long as we want until we're ready to face this crazy world we're now in."

"What ... " Steve cleared his throat. "What kind of security measures are in place?"

"If you'll allow me," Jarvis spoke up. "Access to the living quarters is restricted. One must pass security measures in place at the building's entrance, a security check, and biometric scans at the elevators. Only those with permission may access the residential floors, communal floor, and the communal gym. Each floor contains a foyer so one does not step straight into the apartments. At each apartment door, there is a handprint scanner, as well as voice recognition. Individuals may customize their security protocols with me. Information is kept on a secure server which only I can access. I am only authorized to grant access in the case of an emergency."

"Wow, that's pretty extensive."

"Sir wishes for the residents to feel at home which can only happen when they have been assured of their privacy."

After several long moments of silent contemplation, Steve nodded his head. "Fine, but the first time something feels off, we're finding our own place."

"Deal."

"You are cleared to leave whenever you're ready. Just head out to the elevator at the end of the hall and ask Jarvis to take you up. I'll see you in a couple of days to ensure you're both doing well."

"Thank you." Bucky stood and shook Bruce's hand.

"It was my pleasure. I'll see you two around."

Turning to Steve, Bucky held out his hand in invitation.

Sighing, Steve grasped the offered hand and was pulled to his feet.

Knowing exactly what Steve needed at the moment, Bucky squared his shoulders and laced his next words with authority. "We're going to our apartment now. You're not going to say a word until I say otherwise. You will stay by my side, within touching distance, at all times and you will not speak unless spoken to. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Don't' worry, Stevie." Bucky grasped the back of Steve's neck and squeezed. "I'm going to take care of you."

Bucky squeezed once more before releasing Steve and heading for the door. As they entered the hallway, Bucky was thankful it was deserted, not a person was in sight.

When they reached the elevator, the doors were open and waiting for them. "Jarvis, to our apartment please."

"Of course, Sergeant."

Steve grasped the back of Bucky's shirt as the elevator began to move. Whether it was from fear, uncertainty, or simply Steve's submissive side finally coming out again Bucky wasn't sure. Upon reaching their floor, Bucky led Steve out of the elevator and into the foyer. The space was larger than their apartment in Brooklyn before the war.

"Man, if the foyer is this big, I can't even begin to imagine the size of the apartment."

"Sir has allocated a floor for your living quarters," Jarvis announced. "If you'll place your hand on the security panel to the right of the door, I'll add your biometrics into my system."

"A whole floor? Geez, Stark." Bucky led the way to the door and placed his hand on the glowing square in the wall.

"Scan complete. Captain Rogers, if you please."

"Go on, Steve. Your turn."

Steve stepped forward and placed his hand on the panel after only a slight hesitation.

"Scan complete." The door before them opened. "When you're ready to set your security protocols, I will be happy to assist."

"Thank you, Jarvis. For now, can you keep everyone away from our floor? We need some time."

"Of course, Sergeant Barnes. I have placed the floor on lockdown which can only be lifted by yourself or Captain Rogers."

"Thanks, Pal." Bucky stepped through the open door and stopped a few steps into the apartment.

The lights automatically came on, lighting up the large, open space. Steve stopped two steps behind him and gasped at the sight. Across from the door was what appeared to be the living room and through the glass wall, they had a clear view of New York City.

Bucky led the way through the apartment as they explored. To the left was a short hallway. The first door was a large bathroom, and across the way was a laundry room. Beyond that there was an office with a large desk and several bookshelves.

The door at the end of the hall opened into a large master bedroom with a bathroom. The white tile brought plenty of light to the room and Bucky wondered who in the world would need such a large tub or a shower which could easily hold five grown adults and still have room. Back in the bedroom, they found two walk-in closets, as well as a third closet that could be used for storage.

"I have never in my life seen such a large bed!" Bucky exclaimed as they stepped back through the bedroom and headed for the hall.

Steve eyed the bed but didn't say a word. Although he wondered if it was as comfortable as it looked.

Heading back down the hall, and through the living room, Bucky led Steve the second hall. They found another bathroom, and another room which Bucky suspected would be another office. He pushed the door opened and stepped inside.

Steve followed, but when he realized what the room held he stopped in his tracks in sucked in a breath. The room was stocked with every imaginable art supply, and some Steve couldn't name. He slowly began to walk around to room, his fingers ghosting over some to the supplies.

One wall held every possible color of oil paint, canvas in varying sizes and shapes, and an easy was set up by the large window which allowed in plenty of light. Along the opposite wall, he found colored pencils, charcoal, pastels, and sketchbooks of various sizes and types. Finally, in the corner was a sink where one could clean supplies, as well as a mini-fridge, a small armchair, and a side table.

"Sir is aware of Captain Rogers' artistic abilities and wanted to supply a room for him to use for such endeavors."

"Jarvis, tell Tony this is perfect, and thank you."

"Of course."

Bucky allowed Steve several minutes to peruse the room, a small smile on his face. Tony would never understand what this room would come to mean to Steve.

Only when Steve ended his third circuit of the room did Bucky reach out and grasp his arm. "Come on, let's check out the rest of the place. You can come back here later."

Although he wished to grab a sketch pad and settle into the armchair to draw, Steve nodded and reluctantly followed Bucky from the room.

Coming to the end of the hall, Bucky pushed open the door to the last room and stepped inside.

This room contained a large bed, although slightly smaller than the other bedroom, and was decorated in warmer colors than it's counterpart on the other side of the floor. The bathroom was painted in a soft blue and contained another large tub and shower. Off the back of this bathroom, however, they found a room with a massage table and shelves stocked with every imaginable oil.

As with the other bedroom, there were two walk-in closets. However, instead of a third storage closet, they found a room with a lower ceiling which was stocked with all manner of soft blankets, fluffy pillows, and had the softest of carpets as its floor.

"I never thought I'd see a sub's den in my life," Bucky muttered.

Before the war, Steve had heard of such a thing as a sub den but had never seen one before. They tended to be a space only the richest could afford seeing as they contained soft blankets and pillows with which a sub could build themselves a nest. The rooms were a safe haven for a sub. A Dom was not allowed to enter without the express permission from their sub, permission which must be granted each time.

The fact Stark included a den on their floor spoke volumes to Bucky as to the character of the man. "This will be your room, I think."

Steve met Bucky's gaze and couldn't help the smile. He simply nodded in response.

"Come on, let's head back to the kitchen. I'm starting to get hungry." Bucky led the way back down the hall. "I want you to look through the cabinets and find something to make for dinner. Something simple. We'll eat in the living room."

Nodding, Steve rounded the large island and opened the fridge, his eyes widening at the contents.

Bucky left Steve to his work, allowing him the chance to begin the slow slide into subspace. He snagged the folders off the counter and peered inside on his way to the couch, quickly closing them once he noted the contents and placed them on a shelf in the living room to show to Steve tomorrow. Today was for dropping Steve into subspace and allowing him to drift for a while. The files would do quite the opposite.

After searching through a stack of cushions, Bucky moved one to the floor in front of the couch, then settled himself in the corner.

"Jarvis, is there anything to watch on television?"

"What would you like to view, Sergeant?"

"No news. Something lighthearted."

"Might I suggest the Andy Griffith show?"

"Sure, why not?"

The massive television on the wall came to life, and Bucky was quickly drawn into the show. The sounds of Steve working in the kitchen behind him soothing.

Although they found themselves in a time neither of them understood, in a place neither would have willingly gone in the past, Bucky felt a sense of home begin to settle in. It would take time, a lot of it, but he could see himself and Steve settling in nicely here. _Now, in only we knew who Steve's soulmate was so he could finally find happiness._

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Dom/Sub fic so please be kind.


End file.
